Pyramid King Brandon
Pyramid King Brandon (ピラミッドキング ジンダイ Pyramid King Jindai) is the chief of the Battle Pyramid, and gives out the Brave Symbol to Trainers that can defeat him. Brandon is one of the seven Hoenn region Frontier Brains. Personality Brandon is an adventurous person that has stated that he appreciates the life of an explorer. Before a battle he talks to people about touching matters and difficult questions to boost his courage. During conversation, Brandon likes to use long, somewhat complex words. In Anime Brandon made his first appearance in the Anime series in the episode, Battling the Enemy Within. Upon discovering a Pyramid in Pewter City, Ash and his friends explore the area, setting off some traps, causing Brandon to come and save him. While continuing exploration with Brandon, Ash later is possessed by a spirit of a evil king and battles Brandon. Brandon uses Regirock and defeats Ash's Sceptile with a Hyper Beam and Lock-on combo. Brandon's next appearance was in the episode Overjoyed!, where Ash again battles him. Using Torkoal against Brandon's Registeel, Ash is eventually defeated. His next appearance was in the episode Gathering the Gang of Four where Ash meets Brandon a third time in a forest. Once again the two battle, this time using four Pokémon each, though he is defeated in the end. In his next appearance during the episode Pace, the Final Frontier, Ash battles Brandon for the Bravery Symbol in the Battle Pyramid. Using a team of Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu, Ash takes on Brandon's Ninjask, Solrock, and Regice. Both battled to their very last Pokémon, until it was Pikachu versus Regice, with Pikachu as the victor. Brandon reappeared in Sinnoh in A Pyramiding Rage where he appeared in Snowpoint City looking for Regigigas. At the time Ash, Dawn, Brock, Zoey, Paul and Reggie were all in Snowpoint and went to meet Brandon. There Paul challenged Brandon to a battle, who accepted sending his assistant Sam and Temple Maiden Maria to go on ahead to the Snowpoint Temple. However Brandon easily defeated Paul using his three Regis. After Reggie, Paul, Zoey and gym leader Candice leave, Maria and Same arrive informing the group of a mysterious group of people blocking off the temple. In Pillars of Friendship, Hunter J destroys three pillars guarding Regigigas, and despite Brandon and Maria's protests uses Salamence's Flamethrower on the Orb of Regigigas, awakening it and sending it into a rage. Brandon uses his Regirock, Regice and Registeel in an attempt to capture the Colossal Pokémon, only to be foiled by J. However ,due to Regigigas' Confuse Ray, the three Regis go as feral as Regigigas to protect it. When the three Regis sacrifice their own lives to protect Regigigas, Brandon follows suit, being the first human to be frozen by Hunter J's lazer cannon and in turn calms Regigigas. When J retreats due to her client being scared off by the commotion, Regigigas restores Brandon and the Regis to their former state. After, Brandon decides to help rebuild the Snowpoint temple which was partially destroyed during the conflict. He is currently in Snowpoint as of the latest Japanese episode, as Paul says he is returning to challenge Brandon in Snowpoint. In Manga Emerald Arc He fought against Emerald and was suprised that his Pokémon were still healthy. He was amazed by Emerald's smartness but he stated that he isn't an easy person to defeat. He accepted Emerald's challenge, but the battle ended in Emerald's victory. Pokémon In Anime Befriended In Game Voice Actors *'English': Craig Blair *'Japanese': Masayuki Komuro *'Greek': Fotis Petridis Trivia *Amazingly, he is the only Frontier Brain shown in the anime to actually have captured/own a legendary Pokémon, though in the game there are other frontier brains who have legendary Pokémon. Gallery Brandon 4.png Brandon 3.png ﻿ Category:Frontier Brains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation III Characters